


Gentleman Who Fell

by cherryvanilla



Series: First Time Challenge [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, First Time, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I don't know how to speak to you / I don't know how to trust you."</i> Written for the LJ Vignette First Time Challenge -- probably 2002.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleman Who Fell

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Summary by Milla Jovovich.

* * * *

He's naked on the bed, beneath the sheets, and shivering. Anticipation, that's what he tells himself. No reason why he'd be terrified, as he lay there naked watching Lex slink out of the room, shedding the last of his clothing on the way to the bathroom. He closes his eyes against the sound of the medicine cabinet opening; thinks back to a few minutes ago.

Wet, hard kisses against the door of Lex's room; harsh panting breathes against his neck as Lex whispered 'gonna fuck you, gonna have you.' And Clark moaned and thrust his hard-on against, Lex who chuckled while grasping his ass and pulling Clark closer, moaning against his lips and teeth to 'get undressed and wait on the bed.' So he did, nervously shucking off his clothing as Lex watched with a mixture of amusement and arousal. Clark just glared at him, well aware by now how much Lex loved to see him squirm.

An unfair advantage of standing there naked, compared to Lex's clothed state, he blushed to his toes and slid under the sheet. Lex licked his lips and began removing his pants, undoing each button with precision. Clark groaned when Lex turned around and swiftly pulled down the slacks and underwear, leaving Clark with a glorious view of his ass. He moaned loudly, biting his lip.

Lex turned and raised an eyebrow, but Clark was looking at his cock.

"You want my ass, Clark?"

"Mmmph."

"I'll take that as a yes. No, Clark. Not tonight. Tonight, I'm finally going to have yours. You want that?"

"Yes," he choked out through dry lips.

Now Lex walks back into the room, and places the tube and condom on the table casually as if he's setting down a file and isn't naked or hard. The amusing thought calms him a bit.

Then Lex is on him, pressing their bodies together through the coolness of the sheet, providing a maddening friction as the fabric rubs over their sensitive cocks. Clark closes his eyes and arches blindly for Lex, sighing as their mouths are crushed together and Lex's hands are running over his body, down his arms, stripping away the confines of the sheet.

He repositions himself over Clark, bare bodies touching fully now, and reaches for the tube.

As slick fingers slip inside, he wonders why he made Lex wait so long to do this. Wonders why he was scared shitless a few minutes ago when Lex is now pushing inside him, running velvet fingers over his lips, allowing Clark to take them inside, take him inside.

Their bodies sway together like an artist's fluid brush strokes. Their mouths mesh and blend, sharing tastes and unspoken secrets. Clark clutches at Lex's shoulders, moaning his name as they thrash against the bed sheets, entangled in every possible way. They come together, hands laced around Clark's cock. When Lex pulls out they roll onto their sides, eyes bright with satisfied smiles on their faces. Lex kisses the hand he hasn't let go of and Clark feels nothing but warmth.

[end]


End file.
